fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Haul
| image = Haloween Fish Hooks.png | caption = Everyone in their costumes. | season = 1 | production = 203a | broadcast = 40 | story = Darin McGowan | writer = Tim McKeon, Meghan McCarthy, Nick Confalone and Neal Dusedau | storyboards = | ws = | director = C.H. Greenblatt & William Reiss | us = October 7, 2011 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = Parasite Fright (premiere) Milo on the Lam (production) | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It’s Halloween in Freshwater and the scene is set for a night of frights and fun. There is only one hit — Jocktopus. To avoid the constant pummeling and candy stealing that he brings to the night, the gang takes their trick-or-treating tactics outside of the tanks and into the pet store for an adventure. Episode Summary Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Used Candy Memorable Quotes Background Information *In the first promo, Shellsea and Oscar's voices sounded different; however, in the second promo, Oscar has his normal voice back so it should be noted that this was just an effect for the promo. *This is the first time the fish meet Snake and Mouse personally. *This is the first episode where Mouse and Snake appear outside the end credits, not counting Mouse's cameo in "Hooray for Hamsterwood." *It is revealed that Jocktopus has been stealing people's candy the past Halloweens, and that he has been stealing food from (possibly) the past Fishgivings. *A pun in this episode is that one of the fish is a zombie, or rather, a "ZomBea." *The costumes seen through to episode with the major characters are: **Milo dressed as a sushi (unknown in flashback). **Oscar dressed as a cowboy (king in flashback). **Bea dressed as a zombie (cat in flashback). **Koi dressed as a horse bottom shared with Finberley. **Finberley dressed as a horse top shared with Koi (witch in flashback). **Clamantha dressed as a punk rocker (though she did not know it was Halloween). **Albert Glass dressed as a wizard (pilot in flashback). **Steve Jackson dressed as a shirtless werewolf (parody of Twilight's Jacob Black). **Esmargot dressed as a ghost. **Shellsea dressed as the bride of Frankenstein. **Jumbo Shrimp dressed as an owl. **Randy Pincherson dressed as a pirate. Production Information * Errors *When they were out of the tanks about to go trick-or-treating, they did not appear to have water suits on, so it does not seem like they could breathe. Continuity *Oscar's braces are mentioned again ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish", "Dances with Wolf Fish"). *Murphy ("Doggonit", "Fail Fish") and the Bird ("Flying Fish") make an appearance. Allusions * Steve Jackson's costume "a shirtless werewolf when there isn't a full moon" is an obvious reference to Jacob in the Twilight Saga. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha and Fumble * Noah Z. Jones as Bea's Dad * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Roger Craig Smith as Pass and Nigel * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * George Takei as Mr. Bird * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as Punt, Geckcoach and Spider Category:Episodes